


Night Watch

by Michio_Mokota



Series: The magic girls and boys of arczexal [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: It was near midnight. The girls were perched on the highest building looking over the city.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wish to make a small series of stories based off a an AU where Zexal II and Hope Zexal are magic girls, and the Yu boys are magic boys. Lets see how this goes
> 
> Notes:  
> Zexal II and Hope Zexal are referred to Second and Fourth

It was near midnight. The girls were perched on the highest building looking over the city.

“You see anything?” Second asked. She had given up on watching the streets hours ago but felt that she needed to ask to keep Fourth from getting distracted.

She shook her head. 

“No, nothing.” She pressed a button on her head set. “Third, any reports?”

“Only basic traffic stops. Nothing that the police can’t handle.” A voice came back. She sighed and stood up. “I guess we’ll call it a night. Second,”

She snapped out of her star gazing and jumped up.

“Already calling it a night?” She asked and she stretched. “Even early then yesterday, how shocking.”

“Don’t act so excited.” Fourth said as she took off for the next building. Second took off after her.

“Oh come on, don’t act like that. I mean, I had something to do tonight anyway, so, I mean…”

“It’s okay, it’s nothing to be sorry for,” She sighed. “It’s just, I’m getting irritated. It’s been almost a week and we haven’t had any work. It’s, almost kind of worrying to me.”

“It’s not like evil can just disappear,” Second said when they stopped for a last look-a-round. “Things are just slow, maybe we should take advantage of this calmness.” Fourth cut her off.

“Yeah yeah maybe, but I just want something to do. Something small. I’m just going stir crazy, anything will do.”

Then as if by fate, the building under their feet started to shake.

“Fourth, Fourth!” Her earpiece went off, “Underneath you is Heartland bank. It’s believed that the Vrian gang set off several bombs in attempt to reach its vaults.” She smirked a little and ran to the end.

“Looks like you got your wish.” Second said taking a spot next to her.

“I guess so.” She glanced up to her and then back down. “Let’s go!”

They leap off and fell for 12 stories, their skirts billowing all the way down. They landed in front of the doors just as the gang was leaving. They were bewildered to see two girls seem to fall out of the sky before them.

“Hey boys, sorry we have to put stop your plans tonight, though I’m sure you would have given all that money to charity.” Second said sarcastically. 

“But sadly we’ve had a very slow week and I have a lot of pent up feelings I’ve been needing to get rid of.” Fourth said cracking her knuckles. “So if you’ll willingly give up right now, we promise you won’t end up in the hospital tonight.”

The group looked at each other, evaluating whether or not they should be taken seriously. They then started laughing and charged them.

“Well looks like they made a decision.”

“Then, Magic girls Second,”

“And Fourth!”

“Will make you suffer!” They said together.

* * *

When the police finally made it to the bank they found the gang badly beaten, and in need of a hospital visit.

A building away both of the girls were watching the scene, snickering to themselves.

“Do you think we went overboard?” Second said, trying not to laugh to much.

“Oh come on I didn’t break any bones, but I’m sure there’s some twisted things that will need to be fixed.” Fourth said, admiring her handy work.

“Alright alright, come on now. Let’s go home.” Second said, taking the lead this time. 

“Well I guess this could have been a worse night. At least we could do something.” Fourth said.

“Yeah, but now it’s late and I still haven’t done my work.” She said with a yawn.

“Aw, it’s okay, I’m sure you can do it in the morning.” Fourth said with a playful nudge.

“I guess so, but only if you help me.”


End file.
